Unnamed Bajorans
The following is a list of unnamed Bajoran characters. Also see: *List of Bajorans *Unnamed Bajoran Militia personnel Bajoran 1 Bajoran #1 was among a group of Bajorans in an anti-Odo hysteria because they believed Odo had murdered a fellow Bajoran. He and his mob friends threatened Odo. *DS9: "A Man Alone" :Played by Peter Vogt Bajoran 2 The Male Bajoran #2 was on a transport that suffered a serious accident. He helped Kai Winn off the shuttle. *DS9: "Life Support" :Played by Kevin Carr Bajoran Aide This Bajoran female served as an aide to Minister Jaro Essa. ( ) :Presumably she was privy to Jaro's involvement with the Alliance for Global Unity and his attempted coup. Bajoran Assassin A fanatical Pah-wraith cultist, he attempted to assassinate Benjamin Sisko to prevent him from finding the Orb of the Emissary. While he seriously wounded Sisko at the officer's father's home, Jake Sisko was able to both subdue and capture the assailant and rescue his father. ( ) Several months later, Fala told Colonel Kira Nerys that the assassin was "acting out of his own misguided beliefs" and Dukat was not involved. ( ) :''Played by Johnny Moran. Bajoran Bureaucrat A member of the Bajoran Provisional Government, Kira Nerys had a very heated argument with this official, apparently about the Government's request of Federation assistance, just before meeting Commander Benjamin Sisko in 2369. ( ) :Played by actor Gene Armor. Bajoran Clerk The Bajoran Clerk ran the assay office on the space station. He inventoried Vash's possessions that she placed in a security lock. He assured her that the assay office was the safiest place to keep her goods. *DS9: "Q-Less" :Played by Van Epperson. Bajoran funeral attendee This man was an attendee at Morn's funeral at Quark's in 2374. During a sermon given by Quark, he was asked to take Morn's seat at the bar to keep his seat warm. ( ) :Played, ironically, by Mark Allen Shepherd, who normally played Morn. Bajoran Girl This Bajoran girl resided in one of the refugee camps on Valo II in 2368. Ro Laren, when visiting the camp, gave the young girl her uniform top for warmth. ( ) Bajoran Man The Bajoran Man and his companion were eating at Quark's when Jake Sisko and Nog release some Garanian bolites by their table. He began to itch and harmlessly turn blue and yellow before the effects subsided. *DS9: "A Man Alone" :Played by Patrick Cupo Bajoran Mercenary #1 This Bajoran Mercenary was the right hand of Durg and was hired by Quark in 2369. ( ) :He was played by an unknown actor. Bajoran Mercenary #2 This Bajoran Mercenary was the left hand of Durg and was hired by Quark in 2369. ( ) :He was played by an unknown actor. Bajoran Midwife The Bajoan Midwife attend to Mika when she gave birth while on Empok Nor. She gave birth to a half-Cardassian child. Dukat proclaimed that the child was transformed by the Pah-wraiths a symbol of his covenant with his followers. In fact, Dukat had a one-night affair with Mika. *DS9: "Covenant" :Played by Miriam Flynn Bajoran Monk 1 The Bajoran Monk #1 greeted Sisko when he arrived on Deep Space 9. He told him that the prophets welcomed Sisko and asked him to enter a bajoran temple. Sisko told him that he would do so at another time. *DS9: "Emissary" :Played by Donald Hotton :The Star Trek: Customizable Card Game gives his name as Prylar Mond. Chanting Monk *DS9: "Emissary" :Played by Stephen Rowe Bajoran Scavenger 1 This individual lived during the Occupation of Bajor and due to food shortage, he was not above simply taking food from others. In 2346, he and a friend (see below) attempted to take soup from Kira Meru and Kira Taban but were stopped by Luma Rahl. ( ). :Played by John Marzilli Bajoran Scavenger 2 A friend of the scavenger who tried to take the Kira family's soup, he threatened Kira Taban with a knife when he tried to stand up to them. ( ). :Played uncredited by Trek stunt player Dennis Madalone Bajoran Vendor After Vedek Winn Adami denounced Keiko O'Brien's teaching of science in the school on Deep Space 9, the Bajoran Vendor refused to serve Keiko, angering her husband, Miles O'Brien. ( ) :Played by Michael Eugene Fairman Bajoran Woman 1 The Bajoran Woman and her companion were eating at Quark's when Jake Sisko and Nog release some Garanian bolites by their table. She and her companion began to itch and harmlessly turn blue and yellow before the effects subsided. *DS9: "A Man Alone" :Played by Kathryn Graf Bajoran Woman 2 In 2369, Julian Bashir attempted to impress this Bajoran woman, whom he had romantic interest, with stories about his days at Starfleet Medical Academy. ( ) :Played by Laura Cameron Bajoran Woman 3 The '''Bajoran Woman #3' asked for O'Brien's blessing for her child after he had been proclaimed as the new Sirah of her village. *DS9: "The Storyteller" :Played by Amy Benedict Bajoran Woman 4 The '''Bajoran Woman #4' was a civilian on Deep Space 9 who lost her currency pouch. It was returned to her by Rom with great disappointment by Quark. *DS9: "The Nagus" Bajorans, unnamed Bajorans, Unnamed